1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer prober system comprising a plurality of prober devices each having probers or pins which are to be in contact with test points or conductive pads of a semiconductor circuit, such as a large-scale integrated circuit, formed on a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a system for testing a circuit, such as a large-scale integrated circuit (hereinafter, referred to as "LSI") formed on a semiconductor wafer, has a plurality of test stations which are independently connected to an operation and measuring unit. To each of the test stations, a prober device having an electronics portion with probes, is provided. LSI's are tested by operating a plurality of prober devices independently and simultaneously, while each of the test operations is being monitored on the screen provided to each of the prober devices. For monitoring, an operator or operators must work for each prober device to check whether each prober device is normally working or not. Thus, the conventional system mentioned is significantly disadvantageous in view of labor cost.